Headsets provide a number of advantages for both telephone communication and audio playback. Consider a worker who works in an environment in which he and his co-workers work in open cubicles instead of closed offices. The worker finds it advantageous to use a headset when making telephone calls, since the headset reduces the interference from the background noise in the work place, and also frees the worker's hands to type on a workstation during the call. The worker may also wish to listen to music as she works when she is not on the telephone. Since she works in an open cubicle environment, she must also use a headset to listen to her tape recorder or other audio source.
Each time a telephone call is received, the worker must switch between headsets. This requires two headsets and the accompanying cords. The process of exchanging headsets can lead to tangled cords. In addition, the currently unused headset gets in the way when it is placed on the worker's desk.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved telephone headset arrangement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows the user to conveniently switch between a telephone call and a second audio source without removing the user's headset.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.